


Dreamer

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creampuff Week, Day 4, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Pain, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a dream, or does she?</p><p>Day 4: Dream<br/>Creampuff week</p><p>Poem by my good friend: Taylor S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Sitting at her desk in the apartment, Laura looks like hell; puffy eyes from crying, with dark circles under them.

It had been a few days since Carmilla stormed out, ending things between them and it hurt like all hell; but she didn't have time to think more on the subject as two strong pale arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla whispers in the blonde's ear and nuzzles her neck.

"Carm..." Laura wasn't sure what to say, so just lent back into the woman's embrace she had missed so much.

The vampire picks her up suddenly bridle stile, making Laura yelp and is carries her into the bedroom, "I'm sorry I ran off, just felt like I wasn't being heard."

She lays Laura on the bed.

"I'm sorry Carm..." the blond pulls the older woman onto the bed next to her and into a hug; burying her face in raven hair.

Immediately Carmilla pulls the younger woman close to her "Can we just be? I mean I love you Laura, would do almost anything for you but please don't look at me and only see a hero, I have so many other sides to who i am, what I am was and will be. I have done things that most people would cringe at and look at with disdain. Please just try to accept all of me?"

Looking into pleading brown eyes, Laura thinks for a moment and then fists the vampire's shirt in her hands to keep the vampire from running off, just in case..."I'll try."

Smiling the older woman gives the blond a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

All seems well, they have somewhat made up and were snuggling together on their bed, then Carmilla starts to recite a poem...

"My love I'll never leave you,  
Hell can have my soul,  
Just hold my hand through out the night,  
You'll never be alone."

"Carm?"

Carmilla simply continues.

"Heaven can give you wings,  
And Hell can drag me down,  
But know I'll always find you,  
I'll be your shining star"

Laura was about to try to get the vampire's attention again, but decided to listen some more.

"Every night we meet,  
A quarter half past ten, dancing  
To the nocturne, breathing  
In the flames."

The vampire sniffles but keeps going, even with the threat of tears gathering in her eyes.

"Cries tearing through the night,  
Pyres burning down the street,  
A nightmare melody crashing down,  
The widow maker screams."

A shudder moves through the blonde's body, she thought this was a romantic gesture, but something in the words felt strange and very off; something was not right.

"Upon the shadowed clearing,  
Raindrops turning red,  
My body has been broken,  
Black smoke hanging in the air.

As morning breaks,  
My soul cries out,  
The screams punctuating the dawn,  
'why can't I find her, wherever she has gone!?'"

By now Carmilla was speaking in a whisper, and Laura was scared to shit but couldn't move or do anything.

"My heart was broken,  
Torn in two,  
Breath hanging,  
Still in the air.

Slowly mending, years flash by,  
But the war never ends,  
Again another I can almost feel,  
But always I have known,  
My heart could only beat for you."

Carmilla pulls Laura as close as possible as she keeps speaking.

"Eight years enduring,  
People are fickle beings,  
Head hung, the crowd, they're jeering,  
But the widow maker's cry is low.

As the end draws near,  
the roaring cacophony, echoing in my ears.  
'revolution-batard-liberation'  
Dearest you need to know  
That I will always love you"

The vampire sighs, closing her eyes and gripping Laura tighter a she finally finishes.

"Closing my eyes, my love,  
I imagine us in the meadow,  
A quarter half past ten,  
Wishing with all of my might to hold your hand,  
through the night.  
So you'll always know,  
You'll never be alone."

As she finishes, Laura looks around as things start getting blurry and the arms that held her slowly disappear till she jolts awake in bed.

Laura frantically looks around, and finds herself alone in bed; burying her face in her pillow and sobbing for Carmilla had not come to her; it was just a dream...or was it a nightmare?

END


End file.
